a. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an installation for the transfer of article parts to an automatic assembling machine.
B. Description Of The Prior Art
Automatic machines for assembling articles are known, in particular for knitted articles, comprising an intake slide assembly, intended to receive articles to be assembled provided with retaining members along the sides of their selvedges, and means for moving these articles along the slide assembly. A machine of this type is for example described in French Patent Application No. 73.39606 filed Nov. 7, 1973.
In such a machine, the article parts are fed by a person who guides the articles by hand at the entry to the slide assembly during the whole of the duration of their introduction. This need for manual guidance of the articles requires the active participation by an operator during a relatively long period and limits the efficiency of the assembling machine.
One object of the present invention is to provide an installation enabling the avoidance of manual guidance of the articles throughout their introduction into the slide assembly andd to effect this introduction more readily in order to improve the efficiency of the machine.